A bearing of the type indicated above is known in which the bearing outer ring is free to rotate in the cylindrical bore of the housing. This rotation is undesirable however, especially in the bearings of the work rolls of rolling mills because the bearing outer ring or rings can execute dislocation vibrations in the circumferential direction in the bore of the chock during operation. These vibrations can impair the accuracy of the rolled stock to an appreciable extent.